Dental suction devices, also known as a saliva ejector, moisture evacuator, or suction hose, are used to vacuum saliva and debris in order to maintain a dry and clear operation space in a patient's mouth as well as to ensure patient comfort. Dental suctions most commonly used are characterized by a relatively rigid tubing that is periodically inserted into the patient's mouth by a dental professional as needed during a procedure, or is alternatively hooked onto the side of the patient's mouth for hands-free operation. The insertion of such devices into the patient's mouth can be disruptive to the dental procedure, as well as uncomfortable for the patient who may experience tissue abrasions and bruising.
A variety of suction devices have been developed to address some of these issues. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0197732 describes a suction device that incorporates a clamp for detachably securing the device to a patient's tooth. A suction nozzle is held in position on the clamp which can be further sutured to a suitable point either inside or outside the mouth of the patient for added security.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0237894 describes a dental apparatus for removing fluid from a patient's mouth during a dental procedure. The apparatus comprises an intraoral tip through which saliva is vacuumed within the mouth of the patient. The intraoral tip can be secured to a tooth by a fastener such that the tip can be continuously fixed inside the patient's mouth throughout the dental procedure.
There remains a continuing need for a convenient, simple, and relatively inexpensive dental suction device that effectively prevents the accumulation of saliva during a dental procedure while being conducive to patient comfort.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.